1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fishing reels. More specifically, the present invention comprises a new fishing reel attachment mechanism for attaching a fishing reel to a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different attachment mechanisms are known for attaching a fishing reel to a fishing rod. The most common attachment mechanism, however, is a foot/seat attachment as illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2A, and 2B. Reel 12 includes foot 26 which is attached to its base (in the orientation of FIG. 1). Typically, foot 26 is attached to reel 12 with bolts, screws, or welding. Reel 12 also includes crank 24 and crank knob 42 which are used to spool the fishing line back into reel 12.
As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, reel 12 is attached to a fishing rod by placing foot 26 into rod seat 52 on rod 32. Many different rod seats are known, but common rod seats typically feature a pair of adjustable seat mounts 44 and 46. One common variety utilizes screw-type clamps as illustrated in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B. Adjustable seat mounts 44 and 46 each have collar 38 and 40 respectively. Generally, reel 12 is attached by inserting leading edge 48 of foot 26 into adjustable seat mount 44 between collar 38 and the surface of reel seat 52. Adjustable seat mount 46 is then advanced along the length of rod 32 by a screwing motion until it locks foot 26 into place (as shown in FIG. 2A). In the example illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B, rod 32 has male threads along seat 52, and female threads are used on the inside surface of adjustable seat mounts 44 and 46. Adjustable seat mount 46 and adjustable seat mount 44 clamp foot 26 firmly to rod 32 so that reel 12 cannot move up or down rod 32 or rotate angularly about rod 32. Although screw-type clamps are most common, adjustable seat mounts 44 and 46 may assume many different configurations.
Although this is the most commonly used mechanism for attaching a reel to a rod, the use of a foot/seat attachment mechanism such as shown in FIG. 2A has some negative effects. First, the use of a foot creates displacement between the reel and the rod. When the user applies force to turn crank knob 42, the rod will try to twist. The user must attempt to counteract this twisting force with his or her rod-gripping hand. This may result in premature fatigue to an angler who is fighting a large fish for a long period of time. It also may reduce the angler's sensitivity to the action of the fish.
In addition, a foot is susceptible to bending or breaking from the reel when the fishing line is periodically subjected to large amounts of tension. When the fishing line is placed under tension, the reel is pulled in the direction of the tip of the fishing rod. Over time, these forces can deform the foot or cause the attachment mechanism which attaches the foot to the reel to weaken.
Accordingly it would be desirable to have an attachment mechanism for attaching a fishing reel to a fishing rod that minimizes torque and is less susceptible to failure.